Unfortunate Family
by Princess Equinox
Summary: When there is a possible new threat to the children, Manny decides for a new Guardian! What will be the outcome when the guardian chosen is every bit as mischievous as Jack? What is this Guardian's past? And what will happen when Jack becomes more than friends with her? JackXOC Rated T for possible later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi Guys!_**

**_So, if you are reading this, then you either A) have me as a favourite writer or whatever, B) love this movie and read it's fan fiction, C) have read my YuYu Hakusho fanfic and saw that I started another fanfic about Rise of the Guardians, or D) all of the above._**

**_Whatever the case, I am happy that you have stumbled across this!_**

**_Please enjoy!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rise of the Guardians. I only own my OC._**

**_Let's go!_**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_Hollow Eve_

Light

All I could see at first was this blinding light.

I felt this terrible heat through my body, and I was terrified.

Then the light became the tongue of flames. These flames then framed the moon.

The moon.

The blue seemed brighter due to the frame of red that surrounded it. It comforted me. I looked towards the moon, no longer terrified.

I floated towards the moon, a smile crossing my face. It was short-lived though, for then my mind was clouded with memories.

* * *

I stood before a mirror, looking at my costume.

I was 17, with soft brownish-red hair and brown eyes. My face was angular, but adorned with a soft smile. I was tall for my age, all legs. My costume was for the night before me: Halloween. I had a simple black dress on, a witch hat on my head and a makeshift wand in my hand.

I walked from my house, in search of my little brother. Outside, I was greeted by my whole village, all holding torches and pitchforks. My eyes widened as they grabbed for me.

"Why do you do this?" I questioned. "What is your purpose?"

Then I heard what the crowd was yelling:

"Witch!" "Burn her alive!" "She deserves to burn!"

They dragged me towards town square, binding my hands and feet to a wooden pole.

"I am not a witch!" I screamed to them. "This is a costume! It is Halloween! Don't you understand?"

The village mayor came forward then, holding his hand behind him. "Hailey Windrow, today you are accused of witchcraft."

"I have done nothing of the sort!"

"We have proof from different members of the audience before you and from me." He turned towards the crowd. "Today, this witch shall burn!"

The crowd began to cheer as he took up a torch and set the dry wood and hay below my feet on fire. They caught instantly, sending fiery tongues up my legs, catching my dress too. I remember screaming and writhing in pain, trying to escape my bonds. Smoke entered my lungs quickly as I gasped for air. The fire spread, and the smoke increased. Black danced in my vision. Soon I passed out, dying from smoke inhalation.

The moon shone though, covering me in blue light. My hair turned a fiery red, my skin turning pale. I opened my eyes, seeing they turned a deep purple.

* * *

I gasped, trying to understand what I saw.

_I was burned alive? Tried for witchcraft?_

I was set down on the ground, my feet now bare and my dress seared off in the areas touched by flames. I looked around, seeing children running from house to house, unaware of what just happened.

I walked towards a group of children.

"Hey, do you think you ca-"

As I reached out a hand, they ran through me, passing me as if I were only air. I stifled a gasp and the pass though me.

_They don't see me?_ I thought, holding my stomach. I walked away from my village, slowly beginning to run. Wings sprouted from my back as I gained speed. I looked behind me in surprise. They were black raven wings, slick with a wax. I flew through the skies, only then allowing myself to cry.

* * *

Jack Frost was standing atop the globe in North's workshop.

After the whole Pitch fiasco, he decided to stay with North since they were practically family. He helped the yetis with the building of toys and helped keep up the spirits in the workshop. He was able to see the gang all the time since North held the yearly Guardian Party.

Unfortunately, Tooth tried to start something with him. Their friendship took a major blow, but it came back slowly. Even though Tooth still felt something for him, she knew he never would approve.

Jack shook his head, continuing to walk around the globe. He stopped when he came across the area that used to flash with Jamie's light. It had been 20 years. Jamie and long since believed in him, but Jack understood. Jamie grew up and got a family, telling his kids about the Guardians he still remembered, but could no longer see.

Jack smiled as he walked towards the two new dots that marked Jamie's two children. He remembered seeing them playing in the snow, throwing snowballs at their father.

The moon suddenly flared, catching Jack's attention. His eyes widened. He turned, flying towards North's workshop.

"North! Manny's got something to say!" he yelled, grabbing the Russian's attention.

"What? Are you sure, Jack?" North asked, following Jack back to the globe. They stared at Manny, still shining brightly.

Jack turned towards North. "Call the Guardians?" he asked.

North nodded, turning a dial to start the Northern Lights.

* * *

Moments later, they were gathered. Tooth fluttered around, telling her fairies where to go for teeth. Sandy was floating by North, asking about things with the symbols above his head. Bunny sat by the fire, trying to warm his frozen feet.

"This better be good, mate. I got a warren to run!" Bunny said, rubbing his paws together.

"It is. Man in Moon feels something big is going to happen," North replied.

Tooth stopped, asking, "What do you mean?"

Jack came down from his perch. "It may be another Pitch problem or another problem completely." He walked forward, looking towards MiM. "What's your plan, big guy?" he yelled to Manny.

Light beams moved, causing a crystal to come out of the floor. Everyone's eyes widened with shock.

"Another Guardian?" Bunny questioned. "I barely survived through the last one!" He motioned towards Jack.

"Hush, Bunny! He's one of us now, remember?" Tooth said, turning towards the crystal once more. "I wonder who it's going to be."

A small clover appeared above Sandy.

"Why do you always think it's going to be the Leprechaun?" Jack questioned. Sandy shrugged his shoulders.

Bunny muttered, "Please not the groundhog, please not the groundhog."

Jack muttered back, "Please be the groundhog, please be the groundhog."

An image formed above the crystal, showing a girl. Her hair went to mid-back and she was tall. She looked to be about 17. She wore a one shouldered long sleeve with a halter camisole underneath. She wore a skirt that went to mid-thigh. She was barefoot too. Her choppy bangs covered most of her eyes, but from what could be seen, they were full of laughter and slightly almond shaped. Her lips were turned up in a smirk. On her head she also wore a beanie.

Everyone wore confused expressions.

"Who is this?" North questioned. All but Jack shrugged.

Jack spoke up. "She looks familiar." He crept closer, looking at her face more. Suddenly he remembered. "Hollow Eve!"

"Who?" everyone questioned.

He turned towards them. "Her name is Hollow Eve. She works during Halloween. I see her every now and then since she works close to the colder times. She's a pretty cool chick."

North nodded, handing him a sack and a globe. "Good," he said. "Then you can go and get her."

* * *

I walked around, seeing the aftermath of the years Halloween. The random candy wrapper or empty caramel apple stick on the ground, glow sticks laying there, their owners long since forgetting about them, the occasional smashed pumpkin on a doorstep. I laughed as I passed a house that had been TP'd.

"I'm going to say that this year was pretty successful! What do you think, Hollow?" I said to myself.

I answered back. "I agree wholeheartedly!"

"Do you usually talk to yourself like this?"

I turned towards the voice, smiling. "After a successful Halloween, yes I do! What about you, Frost? Don't you congratulate yourself for every snow day?"

He stepped out of a shadow, one hand in his pocket, the other on his staff.

I smiled to myself. _Yep, he is still as cute as ever._

"So what do I owe the pleasure, Mr. Frost?" I asked, mocking a low bow to hide my smile.

He laughed aloud, his shoulders shaking. "Well, I was told to shove you in a sack and push you through a magic portal that would bring us to the North Pole." At this I raised an eyebrow. He continued to speak. "I had to go through that, so I won't make you suffer."

"Oh thank you good sir!" I fell to my knees. "I thought I was going to die!"

"Has anyone ever told you that you are a major drama queen?" he asked, smiling.

My smile wavered. "They would if they could see me."

He winced. "Sorry," he said.

I shrugged my shoulders. "So why am I needed at the Pole?"

"I will explain when we get there." He turned to fly off, but stopped turning towards me. "You can fly, right?"

I smirked, snapping my fingers. The raven wing appeared behind me, carrying me towards the clouds.

I turned towards him as he flew into the sky.

"Wanna race?"

* * *

We arrived through on open window, and everyone was focused away from the window. I heard them muttering about when Jack would get back. I smirked and turned towards Jack, a wild gleaming showing in my eyes. He raised an eyebrow in question. I held up a hand, saying to wait. I crept up behind them, and then cleared my throat. As they turned towards me, I changed into a vampire. Not a Twilight sparkly vampire. I'm talking like old horror movie vampire.

When they saw me, I let out a screechy hiss, baring my fangs. They all jumped into a fighting stance as I laughed. I changed back, still laughing.

"You guys need to know a real vampire from a fake!" I said, wiping tears from my eyes. "I mean how could a real vampire be standing in a pool of light?" As I said this, I gestured behind me to the open window. I looked back to see Jack on the floor, laughing hysterically.

"Oh man! You guys should have seen your faces!" he said, trying to stand.

I turned, seeing the tall rabbit before me. Easter Bunny.

"You are going to regret that, mate," he hissed... if rabbits could hiss.

"Am I?" I asked, rocking back and forth on my heels. "Am I supposed to scared of you, Mr. Kangaroo?"

His face turned crimson. "I'm a rabbit, mate."

I made a surprised face. "Oh I am so deeply sorry, your majesty! I never knew!" I mock bowed, laughing slightly. Suddenly, a paw gripped the fabric of my shirt, pulling my forward.

"I am not going to deal with another one of you," he said darkly. I smile and disappeared, leaving my shirt in his paw. His eyes widened, dropping the shirt.

"You know, being the spirit of Halloween does have its perks," I said from my spot by a control panel. They turned towards me, seeing where I had moved. I snapped my fingers. The camisole I wore changed to a lime green color as a black long sleeve was placed on me. It was cut so it ended right below my chest and on the shoulders. "Halloween equal costumes, meaning I have an endless wardrobe."

I smiled again as the rabbits face turned crimson again. Suddenly, a great big man came forward.

He began to speak. "Well, now that that is over, I shall introduce you to us, and explain why you are here." I nodded, showing I understood.

"I would hope you would know me?" the man asked. My face was blank as I shook my head.

"Sorry," I said. "I don't go out much, so I don't meet very many people."

He nodded. "I am Santa Claus, but here, I am known as North." He motioned to the rabbit. "This is Bunny."

"Not trying to be rude," I started, "but I kinda guessed that one."

North let out a chuckle. Then he cupped his hands over his mouth, yelling, "TOOTH! Get down here and meet someone!" From behind the globe, a green figure darted around. She came closer, a smile on her face.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully. "It is so nice to meet you! I'm the Tooth Fairy." I smiled looking at her. She was cheerful and I didn't really like people like that. _Might as well give it a shot_, I thought to myself.

North motioned me forward. He brought me to a small golden man who seemed to be asleep. "This is Sandy," North said, pointing to him. "Sandy... Sandy... Wake up!" The man shuttered awake, waving to me. I waved back. Then he began to sign.

_Hello! It is nice to meet you!_ he signed, using pictures above his head. I signed back using my hands.

_It is nice to meet you too. I hope I fit in here... where ever I am._

He gave a small chuckle, signing, _You should easily enough._

I smiled, looking back at North who was dumbfounded.

"What?" I asked. He just shook his head.

"And finally, I would assume you know Jack Frost?"

I smiled, crossing over to Jack. "Special Handshake Time?" I asked holding out my hand. He smiled, holding out his hand. Our hands became a blur as we did the handshake. Once we were done, we laughed hugging each other quickly.

I turned back towards North, asking, "Did that answer your question?" I walked around, not bothering for an answer.

"I guess I should tell you all who I am," I started. "The name is Hollow Eve, spirit of Halloween. My name is a modified version of the old name All Hollow's Eve." I turned towards them, asking, "So why am I here?"

They all gathered before me, leaving me standing by the fireplace.

North spoke up. "Man in Moon has chosen for you to be Guardian!"

I stood in shock. "What?" I whispered, taken aback. "Why me?"

Tooth then came forward. "Manny has seen that you have good intentions in your heart, the kind that are perfect for a Guardian."

"I..." I shook my head backing away. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm the right person."

North laughed. "Of course you are! That is why Manny chose you! Music!"

I cringed when trumpets began to blare. Elves came out of the woodwork, playing music and running around. One came forward, giving me shoes to wear. The music got louder as I backed up more. I held my ears trying to block out the noise. I started to get angry, when I finally snapped.

I transformed into a big creature made up of a straw body, arms, and legs that had a pumpkin for a head. The pumpkin was ablaze, giving it a wicked glow. I shot flaming leaves from my hand, blowing away the elves and yetis.

"STOP!" I screamed in a deep, raspy voice that was not my own. The music stopped as they all looked towards me with surprise. I changed back to my normal self, the fire still present in my eyes. Before they could say anything, I flew away, the raven wings sprouting from my back.

I didn't look back.

* * *

**_Alright so that was the first chapter!_**

**_What did you guys think?_**

**_I am open to criticism and reviews!_**

**_I apologize for any mistakes made in the chapter._**

**_I also apologize at the fact that I won't be on for a while since I will be away at band camp._**

**_Sorry!_**

**_Side note, I am working on what Hollow looks like, meaning I am drawing her. I will probably put it as the document picture when it is finished._**

**_R&R!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys!_**

**_So I must say that I was shocked yesterday..._**

**_Three reviews after Chapter 1 was posted?!_**

**_I was SO EXCITED!_**

**_So thank you to these people:_**

**_winternightlullaby_**

**_Kira'sGuardian_**

**_and_**

**_Jasmine Syms _**

**_I am very excited about this!_**

**_Let's start chapter 2, shall we?_**

**_Let's go!_**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_Past_

Jack stared at the spot Hollow was moments ago. No one had spoken since then. He cleared his throat, breaking the silence.

"Does anyone have any idea as to what just happened?" he asked, turning to everyone.

North blinked. "That was... little strange."

Tooth fluffed her feathers. "Well, she reacted similar to when we first brought Jack here to be a Guardian."

Jack walked forward, looking out the window. He saw a lone black feather flutter through the window. He looked up at this point, seeing a trail of black raven feathers. He jumped on the sill of the window, looking out further. The trail barely moved, even with the wind.

_Got ya_, he thought to himself. He turned back, looking at the Guardians.

"I'm going to go find her and try to bring her back," he said, stepping backwards out the window. He fell, the wind holding him and carrying him towards the owner of the feathers.

* * *

He flew for a good five minutes when he saw her. She stood on a cliff, hugging her arms as to keep in warmth. Her fiery hair whipped to and fro, her clothes snapping in the wind. She stood out like a colorful bruise on the crystal white landscape.

_She is actually really pretty_, he thought to himself. _I never really noticed, I guess._

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He cupped his hands over his mouth, yelling, "Hey! Hollow!"

She turned to see him, her purple eyes wide. She jumped down, landing before Jack.

"How did you find me?" she asked, her teeth chattering.

He chuckled, saying, "Well you aren't that good at hiding. I can still see the workshop from here. Plus your wings are shedding."

She laughed, shaking from the cold. "Yea that happens when I'm cold."

He put a hand on her arm to see how cold she was. When his hand met her skin, she flinched back, squeaking. From that little touch, he could tell how cold she was.

"You're colder than I am!" Jack exclaimed. She looked at him, sadness in her eyes. She continued to shake violently.

"Here," he said, taking off his ever present sweatshirt. Underneath he wore a tight white tee. He helped her put the sweatshirt on, and then picked her up bridal style, flying them back to the workshop. "Don't worry, Hollow, I'll get you back to the workshop quickly," he said, clutching her closer.

"O-Okay J-J-Jack," she stuttered softly before passing out in his arms.

* * *

Jack flew through the open window, yelling for the yetis to help.

"What happened?" North asked, looking at Hollow.

"She was maybe five minutes away, standing on a cliff," he answered. "She's freezing. Get her by the fire and bring her some blankets."

North nodded, yelling for the others. Jack stayed by Hollow, making sure she got warm. She continued to shiver as blankets were spread across her, wrapping her in a bundle. After a half an hour, her shivers decreased, her cheeks turning their natural color. She continued to sleep peacefully.

Jack stayed by her side the whole time, holding her hand when it was warm enough.

* * *

I woke up slowly, my eyes feeling like they were glued shut. I blinked a few times, looking around. I was sitting in a big chair, facing the fire place. There were at least five blankets on me, creating a little bubble of heat. I welcomed it after my poor decision. Why did I do something so stupid?

I tried to raise my hand to smack my forehead, but found it was occupied. I looked down, seeing a pale hand in mine, the delicate fingers intertwined with mine. My eyes traveled past the fingers, looking towards the arms. The person wore a tight tee the color of snow...

Wait...

Snow..?

I looked down to see I was wearing a blue sweatshirt that was not mine. It belonged to... Jack Frost...

Why was I wearing his SWEATSHIRT?!

I looked towards the figure again, seeing it had silvery hair, and a nice build. Definitely male. He was asleep in the chair next to mine.

_Jack_, I thought, looking at him. His face seemed more child like while he slept. With my free hand, I brushed his hair away, looking at his face closely. He stirred slightly, letting out a mumble. I let out a giggle.

_He is really cute,_ I thought to myself.

Suddenly, he began to move, blinking away sleep. He yawned, trying to raise his hand that held mine. He looked over to see me looking at him. A blush crept up my face, as did his.

"Sorry Hollow!" he said, pulling back his hand.

"I-It's okay," I stuttered, picking at the sweatshirt sleeve. "Thank you, by the way."

He stopped to look at me, his ice blue eyes shining. "What?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"For bringing me back here. I think I may have froze to death out there," I answered, trying to stand. The blankets pooled at my feet as I stood. Unfortunately, when I tried to step forward, one of the blankets caught my foot, causing me to fall. Before I hit the ground though, Jack jumped forward, catching me. We fell to the ground in a pile of blankets. I squeaked as I landed on him.

I shook my head, clearing the thoughts. "I-I'm so sorry, Jack! I guess my legs are still a little numb from the cold!"

I tried to move, but Jack grabbed my arms and rolled over, effectively trapping me. My blush increased.

"Jack? What are yo-"

I suddenly felt his lips on mine. My eyes widened in surprise.

_What is he **doing**?_ I thought at first.

He pulled back, looking me in the eyes. I blinked in surprise. He's eyes were such a dark blue!

"Jack?" I whispered, my cheeks hot.

"Yea?" he whispered back.

I smirked, wrapping my arms around his neck. "You took too long."

I pulled him down, kissing him again. His lips were cold, but soft like silk. He kissed me back, holding me closer.

_Yep, _I thought to myself, _He is absolutely perfect! _

* * *

Jack didn't know why he kissed her; he just felt the urge to do so. When he stopped her from talking, he wasn't surprised that she tasted like candied apples. When he pulled back, her face was that of an apple before being dipped in caramel.

"Jack?" she whispered. He loved the way her voice sounded.

"Yea?" he had answered back.

He felt her arms snake around his neck as she pulled him closer.

"You took too long," was all she said before kissing him back.

His heart raced as he kissed her back.

_Yep, _he thought, _She is absolutely perfect! _

* * *

As the two held on to each other by the fire, three people glanced around the corner.

"Looks like you owe me ten dollars, Bunny," North said, holding his had out to Bunny.

Bunny dug under his cuff, grabbing a bill and putting it in North's hand.

"Stupid bet," Bunny grumbled.

Sandy looked around, then stepped before the two, signing a tooth about his head, followed by a question mark.

North put it together. "Where's Tooth? I don't know."

Sandy then signed a few tears, then pointed to the top of the globe. They all looked up to see Tooth staring at Jack and Hollow, tears streaming down her feathered face and dripping on the globe. They all cringed, knowing how Tooth felt towards Jack.

Bunny spoke up first. "This won't be good mate."

* * *

**_Chapter 2 is now finished!_**

**_Sorry, it is a little lame._**

**_I didn't want to draw out this fan fic, so I wanted to get to the point, no fillers..._**

**_Don't worry!_**

**_It isn't over yet!_**

**_If it was over, then the title and summary would have made no sense!_**

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**_R&R_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey everyone!_**

**_Sorry I haven't put up chapters the past few days..._**

**_I had family from Wisconsin over and had no time to myself._**

**_I was so sad! But I had my N64 and Super Smash Bros to keep me company. :D_**

**_Oh well... I am here now, so it's all good!_**

**_Let's go!_**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

_Revealed _

I opened my eyes. The fire before me turned into mere embers over time. The blankets shifted as I moved my legs underneath. Suddenly, my foot collided with something to my right.

I turned to see Jack. My head was on his chest, my arms wrapped around him. His eyes were closed and his faced looked peaceful. One arm was wrapped around my shoulder, the other at his side. He wore his sweatshirt again.

I shifted, trying not do disturb him. We must have fallen asleep! I remembered he kissed me every few minutes as we talked. We asked each other questions, nothing to explanatory and yet nothing to stupid.

Favourite Colour.

Favourite Music.

Stuff to that extent.

I stood, dusting myself off, fixing the blankets around him. I sensed three people around the corner and grinned when I realized who it was. Walking up to the wall, I decided to have some fun. I changed my face to that of a monster and turned around the corner. I tapped North's shoulder.

Him, along with Sandy and Bunny, turned around, only to jump back in terror. I snickered, changing my face back to its normal self.

"Hey guys!" I said, holding back laughter.

"Oi! Why'd ya have ta go and do that, Hallowfreak!" Bunny yelled. I slapped a hand over his mouth while holding a finger to my lips.

"Shut up, Fuzzball!" I whispered. "Jack is sleeping! He needs this!"

North came up behind me, whispering to me. "You are right. So what do you have planned now? Will you finally join us?"

I looked towards him, a soft smile on my face. "If I may," I started, "can I have some more time to think about the offer? I am still a little unsure."

North nodded. I smiled at them before taking a step back.

"I have to go somewhere. I will be back in a little bit," I said walking towards the window.

I jumped, the raven wings sprouting from my back. As I flew, I changed my clothes from the brightly coloured garments I was adorned in to a black camisole, dark blue skinny jeans, and deep purple high tops. I felt a sudden weight on my right hand ring finger, knowing it was a silver and black ring. A black satin cord appeared around my neck as a choker, a bow tied in the back. My hair was pulled into a high ponytail.

I didn't want to have to do what I was about to do, but I didn't have a choice.

I landed on the ground, looking before me. A small wooden bed frame stood before me. The middle planks were broken, a hole underneath them. I closed my eyes and took a breath. As I stepped forward, I jumped into the hole.

I shortly arrived at my destination. The golden door stood before me. I pressed a hand to it, opening it with the flick of a wrist. Taking a few steps forward, I came to a halt, the door behind me closing. Once it slammed close, I opened my mouth to yell, "I'M HERE, YOU BASTARD!"

I waited a few seconds. Soon, a smooth voice answered me.

"Oh, is that any way to talk to your father, my little Hailey?"

"Shut up, Pitch," I snarled. "I will never approve of you as my father."

He stepped forward, out of the shadows. He was in his usual: black long coat, his hair still spiky. "Oh come now," he purred. "Who said you had to approve? No matter who would become the spirit of Halloween, I would be their father. Sadly for you, that title was placed upon your shoulder, my sweet little Hailey."

I growled, looking to the side while putting my hands in my pockets.

"Whatever," I said, unhappy. "What did you want anyways?"

He stepped forward, trying to intimidate me. It didn't work.

"I heard that Manny chose for you to be a Guardian."

My eyes widened, my back muscles stiffening.

He chuckled darkly. "I will take that as a yes," he said smoothly. He took a few more steps towards me. "Perfect. I would like for you to join them and become their downfall."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" I yelled to him, slashing my hand before me as if I were cutting the idea apart. "I won't deal with any of your problems you disgusting shadowshit!"

He smirked, raising his hands in defeat. "Alright, alright. Calm down. I won't force you."

My eyes widened. What was he planning? He never let me go this easily! I didn't ask, though. I knew better. If I asked, then I showed that I was interested, and if I showed that I was interested, then I was basically telling Pitch that I was open for whatever he wanted me to do or was able to kill whomever he wanted me to kill. So I kept my trap shut.

I turned, throwing a hand over my shoulder in departure. "Whatever, lame ass," I muttered loudly enough for him to hear. "If you don't need me, then I'm going to show myself out."

Once I climbed out of the whole, I flew into the sky, heading back towards the Pole.

* * *

She couldn't believe it. Why did he choose that cavity over her?

Tooth had flown back to her palace after seeing Jack and Hollow at the pole, kissing each other the way Tooth wanted to kiss Jack. Her fairies had gone off for teeth on their own, knowing she wanted to be alone. Tooth now sat above her secret pond. She looked at the wall before her. She saw her and the kids. The children were handing her their teeth, all filled with their precious memories.

She remembered after the whole Pitch fiasco when Jack gave her back his teeth. She spent days memorizing every detail of his past. She wanted to know everything about him.

When she confessed to him and he turned her down, she was heartbroken. He wanted to stay friends, but she wanted more. She knew not to push her luck though, and tried to accept that.

But then she came along.

Hollow.

The Halloween Bitch.

When she appeared in the crystal, she actually knew her.

Hollow always made the children's teeth terrible with all of the candy she gave out. Sure candy was given out on Christmas and Easter, but there were also toys and gifts to go with it. Halloween was pure sugar.

She tried to be nice to Hollow at first, but then the whole "Hey! Let me make out with Jack by the fireplace in plain sight!" thing happened and she snapped. She broke down in tears above the globe, shaking with sobs.

Even now she was crying, but not like before. She felt like she was empty. She had no more center.

As tears rolled down her cheeks, someone began to sneak up behind her.

"Hello, Toothiana."

She turned to see Pitch, standing by the shadows. As she jumped up, her mind began to race. What was he doing here?!

"What do you want, Pitch?" she questioned, holding up her fists.

He held up his hands, as if to surrender.

"Oh I want nothing but to help, darling," he said, taking a step back. "I am the King of Darkness after all. And you are feeling a form of darkness: depression."

She gasped, now taking a step back. He continued to talk.

"You see, I can help you. Unfortunately, the only way to help you is to kill someone. Both of us know them and we both hate them."

Tooth gasped in shock, realizing who he was talking about.

"H-How do you know Hollow?" she asked, timid.

"How would I not know my own daughter?"

"She is your daughter?!"

Tooth didn't understand, yet she did. Halloween did have to do with darkness and fear.

He began to answer her. "But of course! Whoever would become the spirit of Halloween would be my child, no questions asked. And that title fell upon her shoulders. So," he started. "Will you let me help you?" He held out his hand, looking at her with a smirk on his face.

Tooth flinched. Should she do it? Even though Hollow hurt the children's teeth, they were always better after time. Should she do this?

"And think about it," Pitch continued. "With her out of the way, you could have Jack all to yourself. We can play off her death like an accident."

That did it for Tooth; she flew forwards, gripping Pitch's hand.

Then everything went black.

* * *

**_Boom._**

**_Chapter 3._**

**_Done._**

**_Again, kinda lame. But I thought it was pretty good on my part._**

**_After a few days AND writers block?_**

**_Not to shabby. :D_**

**_Well, I hope you guys liked it!_**

**_Please read and review! I want to know what my readers think!_**

**_To me, reviews are like a child getting candy on a random day._**

**_They are fantastic!_**

**_R&R!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello, my friends!_**

**_Thank you to all of those who left reviews!_**

**_Not going to lie, guardianofartbravery, when I saw your review, I blinked a few times, and then I let out a confused laugh._**

**_It was random, yet hilarious!_**

**_Thank you for making me laugh. :D_**

**_Anyways, thanks everyone!_**

**_Let's start chapter 4, shall we?_**

**_Let's go!_**

* * *

_Chapter 4_

_Center _

I flew through the window at the Pole, seeing Jack walking around on the globe. I smiled.

I was about to yell up to him when North came around the corner. He saw me, smiled, and motioned for me to quietly follow.

I followed, looking back towards Jack to make sure he didn't see us. Sure enough, he had his back to us, continuing to gaze at one point on the globe.

As we took the elevator down, I began to speak.

"So... What did you want, North?" I asked, twisting my ring.

"You shall see," was all he said.

The elevator stopped, opening to show the workshop's heart. Yetis ran to and fro, holding toys and ice sculptures. Elves were putting stands of lights all over each other, turning them into trees. Other elves ran around, carrying plates of cookies or mugs of eggnog. I marveled at all of the things going on around me when North stopped to open a door. It swung open, revealing an actual workshop, half of it coated thickly in ice.

"Wow..." I said, slowly stepping into the room.

"Fruitcake?" I turned to see North holding out a fruitcake. I smiled and shook my head.

"Some chocolate chip cookies and some eggnog would be nice though," I said, continuing to walk around the room. I heard him calling over a yeti, telling him what was needed. Moments later, the yeti came back with two platters. One was piled hi with cookies while the other held a few glasses of a creamy looking substance. Dismissing the yeti, North led me to some chairs and a table. The only thin on the table was a doll.

After we sat down, North spoke up.

"I only have one question," he said. "What is your center?"

I stared at him, my face showing confusion.

"I... I don't think I understand what you're asking."

He chuckled, picking up the doll on the table. He tossed it to me. I scrambled to catch it. I turned it over in my hands, seeing it was a wooden doll of North. It had a scowl on its face, looking as though it were angry.

"What is this?" I asked, holding it closer to my face.

"My center," he answered.

I shook my head. "I'm still not getting it. What do you mean by 'center'?" I asked, lowering the doll.

He stood, walking to the window. "A center," he began, "is in all of us. It is what makes us who we are as Guardians and spirits. Here, give me the doll." He held out his hand, motioning for the doll. I placed it in his hand and he crouched down beside me.

"This is how most see me: Big, intimidating. But inside, I am also..." He popped the top of the doll off, showing another inside. This one had a smile on its face. It had rosy cheeks and a red nose.

"Let me guess, you are also down right jolly?" I asked looking up at North's actual face. He laughed, smiling down at me.

"That is how Jack first responded when I showed him this little thing. When he first became Guardian," he said down to me, handing me back the doll. I stared at it for a moment when he began to speak again. "Go on. Open up this for the next one."

I twisted slightly, trying to open it. A soft pop sounded as the top came off. The next North had its face half covered by a cloth, I assumed. Its eyes were squinted also. North spoke again.

"I am not just jolly, I am also mysterious," he continued, motioning for me to do so again.

I popped of the next top to reveal another North, only this one was screaming, but not in a scared way. More along the lines of screaming a battle cry.

"I am also fearless," he said, dropping his voice to match the little doll that was showing.

I popped open the next top. This one was crying while holding a deer.

"I am caring," he said, his voice now back to normal. "And at my center-" he motioned for me to open the caring North. I opened it, and dropped the little doll into his palm. It was a small child, a baby, wrapped in a blanket, its eyes a bright blue and very big.

I looked at him. "A baby?" I asked, looking back towards the small wooden child he pressed into my palm.

"What else do you see?" he asked, moving closer.

I looked closely at the child. "It does have very big eyes."

He jumped up, scaring me. "Yes!" he exclaimed. "Big eyes, very big because they are filled with wonder." He walked before me. "My center is wonder. The children on Christmas, their eyes full of wonder, are what keep me going, showing me that I have a purpose, just like you have one too."

I looked towards the ground, picking at my nails. "But I don't know what my purpose is," I answered softly. "All I know is how I died. That is all MiM told me when he saved me."

I looked up to see North staring at me, his eyes full of shock and sorrow.

"What do you mean, 'how I died'?" he asked, walking towards me.

I avoided eye contact, not wanting him to see me with tears in my eyes. I hated remembering that. I also hated the fact that MiM only told me how I died and who I was. Why couldn't he show me my life _before_ I died too?

"You heard me," I answered bitterly, trying to show him how touchy the subject was.

He caught on quickly.

"I understand. I should not pry. I shall leave you for moment so you can calm down. I shall be back momentarily," he said. I heard the door open and close. I walked up to the window, looking out of it. Only then did I let the tears fall.

* * *

Tooth woke up, feeling light headed. When she raised a hand to her head, she noticed she wasn't the same. Her feathers were now grey-scale, no longer shining. She found a shard of a broken mirror to her right and picked it up, looking at her reflection. Her eyes were now a deep red, full of anger.

Suddenly, she heard a deep laugh, full of darkness. She turned to see Pitch, his hands clasped behind his back.

"It seems that your transformation has gone perfectly, my dear," he said.

"What do you mean by transformation?"

She gasped. Her voice had changed too, going from her light, kind voice to one full of darkness. It was gravely, and she didn't understand that it came from her.

"Upon shaking my hand," he started, "you entered a deal with me. This means you are now my pawn. You have agreed to help me deal with the one known as Hollow, so now you must continue with your deal."

She blinked, thinking.

Then she smiled and stood. She floated closer to him. As she stood before him, her smile widened. She went down on one knee, bringing her right hand to her left shoulder in a form of bow.

"Of course, my king."

Pitch smiled answering back.

"Thank you, my Queen of Physical Torment."

* * *

**_Hey guys._**

**_So yea... another short chapter..._**

**_And unfortunately the last one for the next three weeks..._**

**_I have band camp and won't be near a computer much..._**

**_But at least I got out this chapter! :D_**

**_So please review! I may not be near a computer but I can go on my phone during the breaks to see your guys' reviews._**

**_They will help me get through the next few weeks!_**

**_I love you all for reading and favouriting and following and all that jazz!_**

**_Please keep it up for me!_**

**_R&R_**

**_Hugs and kisses... but not really because that could be pretty awkward! :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello everyone!_**

**_Sorry it took so long._**

**_I tried to post chapter 5 before, but my computer pooped out on me and it didn't save..._**

**_I was very upset..._**

**_But it's all good, because I am here now!_**

**_So shall we start Chapter 5..?_**

**_Let's go!_**

* * *

_Chapter 5_

_Release _

I don't know how long I stood there before I heard the door open again.

To me if felt like an eternity, but to others it was probably only 15 minutes.

I had been standing there crying, trying to calm down. Unfortunately, all of my tries failed. Why was I so upset? When I had to mention what had happened to me, tears would just prick the corners of my eyes, but never fall.

_So why was this time so different? _

As I heard the door close, I decided to turn and say something.

"North," I started. "I'm still a little unstable, so if I could ha-"

My breath hitched when I saw who had just come through the door.

Jack.

I gulped. What was he doing here?!

"Jack," I whispered, my voice jumping octaves and cracking. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled at me. Not an excitement filled smile he always had on. This was a soft smile, one that held emotion behind it. Sorrow, kindness, anger, happiness. The most prominent were caution and care.

I looked him up and down. Same sweatshirt, same pants, same shoeless feet.

I snapped out of my trance when he moved.

He set aside his staff, stuffing his hands in his sweatshirt pocket. He came around the desk, stopping a few feet away from me. I blinked up to him, my eyes becoming shiny with tears.

"Jack?" I squeaked.

He smiled once more, opening his arms in front of him.

At that moment, I snapped.

I ran into his arms, my tears soaking through Jack's sweatshirt automatically. We stood there for what seemed like hours. The sobs racked my body, making me shake violently. My throat felt raw from gasping between sobs. My eyes itched from the tears that had dried. I kept my face on Jack's shoulder as he rubbed my back carefully. He kissed the top of my head every now and then, making my heart flutter slightly.

Even after I stopped crying, he continued to hold me. After a few minutes, I felt him kiss my hair, moving to my forehead, then my ear, then cheekbone, the corner of my mouth, and finally my lips.

It was soft, unlike the time by the fire. His lips were slightly cold, causing mine to chill slightly.

He wasn't desperate. He wasn't sudden. He just kept his lips to mine, holding me close.

When he broke the kiss, my eyes fluttered open slowly.

"Better?" he asked, his voice low and seductive.

I smiled, a small tear of joy rolling down my cheek.

"Better," I said, pulling him close again. He kissed the tear on my cheek, then kissed me again. This time was more fierce, thanks to me.

Hey. When you're the spirit of Halloween, you live by the phrase Trick or Treat.

* * *

He pulled away once more, knowing better than to fall under her spell. He came here with a reason, and he intended to stay on track.

Jack felt her eyes on him. He looked down to see they were staring at his face.

Those purple eyes...

They always seemed to enchant him.

"Hollow," he said, grabbing her attention.

"Hmm?" she asked, laying her head on his shoulder.

"What did North say that got you so upset?"

He felt her tense up and wrapped his arms around her.

"It... It was nothing," she said softly.

"Nothing my ass," he said with venom. "Please tell me, Hollow. I want to help you. Tell me and you may feel better."

He felt her tremble slightly.

"He... He asked about my center. He said our center was also our purpose. But... I don't know my purpose. All I know is that I am Hollow Eve. I've been like this for 300 years now. And I know that I was burned alive for witch craft in my past life. That is all I know," she said. Her small tremble became a big shake. "MiM only told me about my death, my new name, and what I was the spirit of. He never told me about my past or my purpose." She began to cry again. "I don't even know what to do most of the time."

He held her again, this time thinking.

_She's just like me, _he thought. _Manny told her only the necessities and nothing else. _

"I understand how you feel," he said, lifting her face to meet his. "Manny did the exact same thing for when I first became Jack Frost. The only thing different was that he only told me my name. I had to find the rest out by myself."

He saw her eyes glisten slightly, still wet with tears. He gave a soft smile before planting a kiss on her forehead. Then he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Please stop crying, Hollow. I hate seeing tears of sadness. You look so much better with tears of laughter in your eyes."

He kissed her temple lightly when she began to speak.

"Can... Can you call me Hailey?"

He pulled back to look her in the eyes. Hailey? Why Hailey? When he asked this aloud, her reply was simply put:

"My name used to be Hailey Windrow, before I became Hollow Eve."

He smiled.

"Of course I will... Hailey."

* * *

**_Chapter 5 is now done!_**

**_I really couldn't think of anything for this chapter, so I decided on major Jacklow fluffiness._**

**_I also have no idea as to how I thought of this on the spot..._**

**_I am literally patting myself on the back right now, that's how proud I am of myself._**

**_Whoop!_**

**_So yea... I hope I can get chapter 6 up in the next two days..._**

**_I am hoping to focus on Tooth and Pitch the whole next chapter._**

**_So deal with it!_**

**_:D_**

**_R&R, F&F_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey there guys!_**

**_Sorry it took so long!_**

**_I got sick and just couldn't motivate myself at all!_**

**_It was terrible._**

**_Anywhos, as I promised, this chapter shall be all about Pitch and the New Tooth._**

**_I hope you guys enjoy it! _**

* * *

_Chapter 6_

_Plot _

Tooth sat in a leather chair, facing Pitch. They needed to decide on a plan of action for this whole thing.

"How should we kill her, my dear Toothiana?" Pitch asked, swishing the wine in his glass before taking a sip.

"Well for one," she began, swishing her own glass. "I do not feel I should be called this name again. I am no longer Toothiana, for I don't hold the memories of those annoying brats called children. From now on, I only cause pain."

Pitch raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "Well then... How about we go with-"

"Decay."

Pitch turned to see she had a smirk on her face.

She then continued to speak. "In my past, I collected teeth, all of with were in perfect condition. But what happens to teeth when you no longer care? They _decay_."

She took a swig of her wine, emptying the glass, now for the third time. The wine slightly stained her lips, turning them a gruesome shade of crimson. The color was only brought out more by the color of her feathers that surrounded her face.

"Alright, my dear. You are no longer Toothiana. You are now Decay," Pitch said, bowing slightly.

"As for a plan," she continued after filling her glass once more, "I only wish for the bitch to die slowly, so she can feel how I felt for so long. And I would love for her to be thought of as a traitor before said torture. Your thoughts?"

Pitch rubbed his chin, thinking of how to bring down Hollow and also please this woman before him.

"I have but one question," he stated. "And sadly, it is for Toothiana, not you Decay."

"Well how do you suppose you are going to get an answer from her?"

"I shall ask you the question and you shall go into Toothiana's own memories to see the answer," he said, waving his arms as he spoke.

She considered it. "Alright. I shall oblige with your demand. Ask away."

Pitch moved to stand before her, his hands on either side of her chair on the armrests.

"How much of her memory does she have?"

The fairy closed her eyes, focusing on past memories. Recalling her memories sent shivers up and down her spine, but she kept hold of her sanity.

Suddenly, one of the memories seemed to pop out, making itself known. She mentally reached for it, and as soon as her fingers made contact, she was pulled into the memory.

_Tooth was humming silently, going through the tubes of teeth that had been completed that day. Her fairies continued to go for teeth, knowing where to go by the glowing dots on the globe._

_As she sorted, she came upon a tube she had not seen before in her life._

_It was different. Instead of gold like all of her others, this one was silver. Instead of diamond patterns dotted across the tube, swirls and spirals dusted across the surface. She twisted the tube, looking at the end to see the face of a beautiful child. Her hair was a rust like color, and her eyes were a soft cocoa brown. Her face was beautifully angled, even for a child, and her smile was warm, not menacing like it should have been with that face structure._

_Tooth became curious and gently touched the top, to reveal the memories trapped inside._

_The girl was seen scaring people, causing them to scream, and then laugh moments later._

_Until the final image came along._

_She was walking through a forest, her dress a simple leather material. She continued to walk, going towards a house, when suddenly she heard crying and whispers. She walked towards them, slowly pulling out a revolver. She had always had it on her, just in case something went wrong and she needed to defend herself. As she grew closer, she steadied the gun with her other hand._

_As she peaked around the tree she was hiding behind, she noticed it was just two children._

_"What are you two doing here at the dead of night? Are you trying to catch your dose of death?" she asked, her voice flowing smoothly, giving off a small Irish lisp._

_Then she noticed the child on the ground, holding his knee, tears streaming down his face._

_Her face softened upon seeing him like this._

_"What has happened? How bad is it?"_

_He slowly lifted his hands, showing a large scrape, blood flowing slowly but steadily from the wound. She turned to the basket she always carried, bringing out a wrap and some spare cloth, along with a water skin. She poured water on the spare cloth and gently dabbed the child's knee. His cries grew slightly louder._

_"I know it stings," she said, continuing to dab the wound. "But come now, you must be a big boy! You shouldn't act like this when friends are upon you, for then they will only think of you as a baby, and you are not a baby, correct?"_

_The boy nodded, wiping away tears._

_"Good," she said with a smile. She continued to talk as she dressed the wound. "I also know you are scared. We all become scared, but it takes someone strong to turn fear into laughter. I shall show you."_

_She let go of his knee and sat up, looking around to make sure no one else was there._

_Then she turned to the child again, only now raising a hand. She brought it across her face, only to show her face had morphed, turning into a mask. It was terrifying to say the least. The child flinched at its appearance, but did not cry. He slowly crept forward, removing the mask. Below, she had her face in a funny position. This caused the child to laugh and clap his hands._

_She smiled softly, getting rid of the mask with a snap of her fingers. "See?" she said. "You are strong, and you can turn fear into laughter."_

_She stood and turned to the child's friend, who stood back quietly. She motioned for them to stand by each other. Then she snapped her fingers once more, wiping their memories. Her voice became hypnotic. "You will forget the witchcraft I have just preformed, and only remember how I helped you."_

_She then walked with the children, minds now wiped, back to the town._

_Little did she know, the town mayor had seen all that had happened, and his memory had not been wiped._

_A sudden flash alerted Tooth that it was the end of her memories. When she tried to go back to reality though, the memories would not let her out of their grasps. As she looked back, she saw that time had passed, and now it was Halloween. The girl walked out of her house adorned in a witch costume. Suddenly, the village people grabbed her, and tied her to a post._

_The mayor declared she was a witch, and that she would now burn._

_They set the hay below her feet ablaze._

_Slowly, she died, only to be revived by Man in Moon. He showed her how she died, no more, no less._

_The girl had changed. From rust and brown, she turned fire red and deep purple._

_Hollow Eve and been born. _

Decay opened her eyes, looking toward Pitch.

"She only knows how she died, nothing more."

Pitch smirked.

"Perfect," he whispered. He backed away slowly, continuing to talk.

"I know of a potion that will revert your form, but not your soul. You will look like Toothiana, but you will still be Decay. You will use the as a way to show her her memories. You must make sure that Jack sees them too. Upon seeing them, Jack will betray her, and she will fall into despair. I will have her come to my side, and then we shall take down the Guardians, and she will slowly die from the inside. Then you can take Jack all to yourself."

Pitch paused to breath. He then looked at the fairy behind him.

"Does this sound like a plan?" he asked, facing her fully.

She was silent for a moment, until she finally smirked, asking:

"Where is the potion?"

* * *

**_Okay so that is the end of Chapter 6!_**

**_I wonder..._**

**_How do you guys like this plan?_**

**_I personally think its okay, but that's just because I wrote it._**

**_What are your thoughts?_**

**_Please R&R, F&F!_**

**_I am open to any ideas and would love to hear what you have to say!_**

**_Thanks guys!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello guys!**_

_**I am so sorry!**_

_**I just have been in a funk the past few weeks...**_

_**School starting...**_

_**Busy schedule...**_

_**Brother going away to college...**_

_**It sucks...**_

_**I hope this chapter will make up for my absence...**_

_**Here we go!**_

* * *

_Chapter 7_

Personally, that potion tasted too bland. Not sweet enough in Decay's opinion.

The black of her feathers was replaced by the obnoxious green once more, and her voice changed back to the shrill annoyance she had before.

"I only have one question for you Pitch," she said, brushing off her feathers. "What if Jack doesn't find her revolting? What if the traitorous bitch doesn't join us? And what if Jack dies with the rest of the annoying Guardians?"

He pressed a finger to her lips. "Hush child. It will work out marvelously. I have known those Guardians for much too long. This gave me time to memories their personalities. They won't fall back on the 'buts' and 'she wouldn'ts' They are too strait to conclusion."

She nodded, understanding. "I shall head off, and I will be back as soon as I can with the girl."

"Take your time child."

* * *

Hailey was asleep in Jack's room.

After what happened in North's study, she had claimed she felt tired and irritable. He showed her to his room, gave her a sweatshirt, and told her to sleep.

She was snoring before he had closed the door.

Now Jack was sitting upon the globe, thinking about her. He thought back to the first time he met her.

_Jack was walking around the town after Halloween one year._

_He always did this to see the tricks that had been played. He loved seeing the TP'd houses, the egged cars, and the forked yards._

_He was walking down Main St. when he saw her: the girl that people passed through as if she were made of thin air. She had on a brown sweatshirt with denim shorts and a pair of black flip flops. Her hair was a rust color and her eyes were covered by the pair of black rimmed glasses she wore. She wore a beret on her head. Jack still wasn't able to be seen, so it was the same thing for him. He walked strait forward, going strait through people. As he got closer, he noticed she turned, giving him her back. He noticed she had a garbage bag in her left hand, picking up trash that would go greatly unnoticed._

_Then she bent over._

_And Jake, being male, couldn't resist giving a single look. Her shorts weren't completely short, but they did stretch in a magnificent way. He shook his head, looking away. What was he _doing_! _

_She stood up, turning slightly to her left gazing at the ground. Jack gave a cough, signaling her that she was here._

_She jumped, turning to face him._

_And then her saw her eyes._

_A soft cocoa brown, so close to the shade of hot chocolate that he wanted to drink the color right out of them. Small specs of gold and some of green flashed from their places. They were surrounded by a lush forest of black lashes. She wore no make-up, so he was seeing her all natural now.  
_

_She spoke then._

_"How can you see me..?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper. It was soft, and gave a slight Irish tone._

_"Same reason you can see me," was all he answered._

_She seemed to understand. "So then they can't see you either?"_

_He shook his head._

_Then she smiled. "Then I guess I'm not really alone now, am I?" She held out a hand, smile plastered on her face. "The name's Hollow. Hollow Eve. And what about you, stranger?"_

_He took her hand, shaking it firmly. "Jack Frost."_

_She pulled back her hand, taking off her glasses in one smooth motion. "That explains the frosty cold hand and the pale skin."_

_"Why are you taking off your glasses? Don't you kinda need those to see?" he asked, placing his cane in the crook of his elbow and his hands in his pocket._

_She blinked at him. "What, these things? Dude. I'm the spirit of freaking Halloween! Halloween is a time where kids can dress up how they wish. That not only shows of what they like, but also how a person thinks. Plus, that means an endless closet full of outfits for me to wear."_

_Then she changed. Her hair grew shorter, becoming a blazing purple color. Her eyes changed to an acid green, still surrounded by impossibly thick eyelashes. Her sweatshirt became a black camisole with a purple sweatshirt over it. Her shorts became a short dark denim skirt. Black boots covered her legs, from her feet to her knee. Make-up dusted across her face, making it smoother, richer, and more beautiful. Black covered her lids, making the green even more of a acid tone. Her lips became a deep red color._

_God how he wanted to kiss those lips._

_He snapped out of his dream when she began to speak. "She? Endless wardrobe."_

She certainly was a character back then. She still was.

He loved the girl as soon as he met her, but he had to stay back.

He was afraid he would hurt her.

She was like a porcelain doll back then. Now she was a thin layer of glass.

"Jack!"

He turned towards the voice. Tooth fluttered up to him, a silver tube in her hand. Her face was distraught.

"What's up, Toothie?"

She trembled slightly. "I found the memories of Hollow."

His face lit up. "Really?! That's magnificent! We need to show her!"

Tooth shook her head. "I already previewed them. They aren't the best memories. They hold terrible facts about this girl."

Jack laughed. "We've all had terrible pasts! I'm sure hers can't be too bad."

She heaved a sigh, looking downwards. "Alright. Let's go show her."

* * *

"Hey! Hollow!"

I woke up to Jack's voice, calling me by my name.

I grumbled, not wanting to get up. I caved in though after a few minutes of the persistent knocking. As I opened the door, I saw we were not alone.

"Tooth. It's nice to see you. What's up?" I said, leaning on the doorframe.

"I found your memories," was all she said, holding out the silver tube in her hands.

My eyes widened. My memories? She really found them?

"Why is the tube silver?"

I looked towards Jack, seeing him stare at it, puzzled.

"What do you mean?" I ask, taking hold of the tube.

"Well, from what I know, all teeth tubes are gold, not silver."

I looked down at it. So why was it silver?

"I have a theory," Tooth mumbled. "Tubes made of silver were said to hold the memories of those who practiced witchcraft."

My heart dropped. I remembered flashes of my past: being accused of witchcraft, being burned at the stake.

"No... That can't be!" Jack said, taking a step back.

"Like I said, it's just a theory. Let's check it out and see if it's true."

* * *

Jack drew his hand back after watching her memories.

She was really a witch?

Her stared at her with cold eyes.

Her face was in shock, hand on her mouth, tears flowing down her cheeks like rivers. She started to walk towards him. "Jack, I-"

He pushed her away as soon as she got close.

"Get away from me. You lied. For all I know, I have been under some sort of spell."

She shook her head vigorously. "No Jack! I would never-"

He didn't let her finish.

"Get out of my sight," was all he said before running off, trying to get as far away as possible from her.

* * *

I stood there, feeling alone and cold.

He left.

Gone.

Never to return.

And all because of who I was.

I sunk to the ground, holding my face. As I cried, I felt a hand placed on my shoulder. I looked up to see a blurry Tooth.

"Come on. I know who can help you," she said, taking my hand.

We flew off, through the cold, going to someone who could somehow heal my broken heart.

I was not expecting to land before the bed frame that led to Pitch's domain.

I turned towards Tooth. "Why did you bring me to Pitch?"

"A girl needs her father's love at the times of heartbreak."

I looked again at the bed frame. A father's love? Could I even get that from a man like him?

I was too cracked to care.

I jumped in, coming to stand before a golden door. I pushed it open to see Pitch standing there, arm's open.

New tears flooded my eyes as I ran to him. I cried onto his shoulder, wanting for all the pain to go away. I wanted to forget Jack Frost. I wanted to forget everything about him. I wanted to stop loving him.

"I tried to help you, my dear Hailey," Pitch cooed as he stroked my hair. "I tried to warn you of the Guardians and their terrible personalities."

"B-But what about Tooth?"

"She died," came an unknown voice behind me.

I turned to see Tooth, but only grey-scale. Her eyes had turned a fierce red.

"She died," the grey-scale Tooth said. "And I was left in her place. I am Decay."

I turned to Pitch.

He gazed at me with sorrow. "She was torn by the Guardians, and I decided to help. I can help you too."

I raised a brow.

"Help me defeat the Guardians. And you can have the pleasure of breaking Jack's heart just as he broke yours."

He held out a slim hand, waiting for me to shake on the deal he had proposed.

I clutched it like a life line without a moments hesitation.

* * *

**_Chapter end._**

**_What do you guys think will happen?_**

**_I can just tell you right now, it's gonna be big._**

**_See ya next time guys!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hello everyone!_**

**_I'm sorry it's been so long..._**

**_I literally have no time at the moment..._**

**_Band, Show Choir, and Art Club are keeping me absolutely insane._**

**_I hope I can help with a new chapter!_**

* * *

_Chapter 8_

_Payback_

Jack burst into the room, eyes ablaze.

North sat up from his work. "Jack! What is wrong?"

"She lied. She lied to all of us!" Jack screamed, slamming down his fist against the tough wooden desk. His knuckles broke open, splattering blood across the desk.

North jumped up, running to the other side of the desk. He grabbed Jack by the shoulders, shaking him back and forth. "Jack! Calm down! What is wrong? This is not like you!"

By now, Bunny and Sandy had joined them, thanks to the yelling.

"What's goin' on in here?" Bunny asked, separating the two winter Guardians.

"Hollow lied! She betrayed us all!" Jack bellowed, banging his fist against the desk again, adding more blood to the flower that was already there.

"What do you mean 'she lied'?"

"She was a witch in her past life!"

The room grew silent. North took a cautionary step back, laying a hand on his chest. Bunny's eyes grew wide. Sandy tripped over his own feet.

"She lied. She's related to Pitch. She is the enemy." Tears rose and spilt over Jack's eyelids. "And she tricked me and hurt me the most."

He sobbed, icy tears flowing down his cheeks. His heart was shattered, along with his trust. He should have followed his heart and went with Tooth. This was all his own fault.

Suddenly, a yeti barged into the room, mumbling something in it's own unique language.

North replied, "Pitch is here?!"

More mumbling.

"And Hollow?!"

Jack's ears perked up at this. He ran out of the room, ignoring the cries from the others.

He was on a mission.

The mission of payback.

* * *

I stalked towards the globe, looking at the blinking lights.

So many children. So many believers.

And none of them believed in me.

My gaze drifted to the top of the globe.

I pictured Jack standing there, walking with his head down as he looked at the lights himself. I smiled at the memory, but soon grimaced as I remembered his cruel words from earlier.

"Hailey, darling."

I turned, looking at Pitch as he pushed a yeti away. "Yes father?"

"Are you alright child? You seem distraught."

I shook my head. "I'm just suffering from memories."

He nodded.

Suddenly, I was knock onto my stomach as I was tackled from behind. I landed hard, the impact hurting my chest. My hands were roughly brought behind my back and I yelped in pain. The hands that held me down were cold... Too cold for comfort.

Slowly, I turned my head back, trying to catch a glimpse of my attacker.

Silver hair.

Crystal blue eyes.

_Jack_.

"Well well well... If it isn't Hollow Eve, the traitorous bitch of the year!"

I winced at his words. They cut deeper than a knife. Why did he have to say things like that?

_I'm sorry Jack,_ I thought to myself as i slightly twisted my right hand, splaying it on his stomach. Before he could register what was happening, an orange glow filled my hand.

"Halloween Deathtouch," I whispered, thrusting my palm up into Jack's stomach. He choked, flying back. I stood slowly, turning to see Jack staring at me with a deadly glare.

"Why?" He asked. "Why did you hide the truth from me?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't hide anything. I never knew my past! I thought my powers came with the job! I wish I knew I was a witch in the first place, not find out just today."

Tears pricked my eyes as I heard his words echoing through my mind again.

_Get away from me. You lied. For all I know, I have been under some sort of spell. Get out of my sight."_

_If only you knew half of it, Jack,_ I thought.

* * *

Jack flew back after getting hit by her attack. As she stood, he slowly sat up. He took in her appearance. Even though she was the enemy, he couldn't help but still feel the attraction to her.

A tight black belly shirt and black skinny jeans covered her frame. Purple suspenders draped over her shoulder, attaching to her jeans. Black strappy heels were on her feet, making her a few inches taller. Her hair was fire red, in a high ponytail. Her eyes shining like amethyst. She was pretty, but that didn't make a difference.

She was the enemy.

"Why? Why did you hide the truth from me?" he asked, staying still. He saw Bunny, North, and Sandy creep around the corner.

Her eyes suddenly flared up, making Jack crawl back in fear. She was scary when she was angry. But when he looked closer, her eyes didn't hold anger. They showed sadness.

And heartbreak.

He wouldn't fall for that.

"What are you talking about? I didn't hide anything. I never knew my past! I thought my powers came with the job! I wish I knew I was a witch in the first place, not find out just today," she screamed, flinging her hands around. Fake tears streamed down her cheeks. Jack cast a glance towards North, Bunny, and Sandy, seeing them right behind pitch, ready to strike.

"Hollow... I'm sorry," Jack said as he slowly stood, pretending to clutch his stomach in pain.

Her eyes grew wide with hope. "R-Really..?"

Jack looked up then, a smirk plastered on his face. "No." He turned to the Guardians. "NOW!"

He charged Hollow, ready to slam into her, when something push him off course. He was covered in black sand. _How was that possible? _he thought, looking at Pitch.

He hadn't moved... and North, Bunny, and Sandy were flung across the room in a flurry of grey scale feathers.

"Ah ah ah! I wouldn't try anything if I were you."

Jack turned to see Tooth... only in grey scale. Suddenly, Jack was yanked to his right. He came face to face with Pitch.

"You will never threaten my daughter. Ever!" he said in a low growl.

* * *

_**So there we have Chapter 8.**_

_**I'm sorry if you didn't like the ending.**_

_**But you know what..? You can deal with it...**_

_**At least I hope you can...**_

_**I will try and be quicker with the next chapter...**_

_**Goodbye for now!**_


End file.
